


A Rock in the River

by QueensJenn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gen, anger issues, for the writing challenge, i think its too angsty though, ikmy 4, vagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueensJenn/pseuds/QueensJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shooting a new music video is always stressful, and Vegard doesn't deal very well with stress.</p><p>Luckily Magnus is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock in the River

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I sort of forgot that it was supposed to be fluffy sorry bye

No matter how much prep they tried to do beforehand, music video shooting days were always stressful. Things inevitably went wrong: people didn’t show up, props went missing, equipment broke. Add to the fact that they were _very_ behind schedule due to the last dates of the tour being only weeks before the premiere of the new season, which meant that they had barely two days to shoot an entire music video before sending it off to be edited. 

It made for a tense atmosphere, to say the least. 

They were filming just outside the Concorde offices, which was only a bit of a relief. The small parking lot was overcrowded with people and equipment, as well as tents for refreshment and, perhaps most importantly, make-up touch ups. Part of the problem with this video was that it required a large number of extras, including Magnus (although he really didn’t think of himself as an extra, thank you very much) to be painted blue. And part of the problem with extras was that most of them were only there for the money, and really didn’t care about what they were making, and therefore really didn’t care about making sure that they didn’t bump into things and rub the paint off. After the third stoppage while they’d had to take people back inside and re-paint them, someone had suggested setting up a tent outside to make things go faster. So far, it had helped, but they were still dragging, and there was no end in sight.

And then the fight broke out.

Not many people would be able to tell that Bård and Vegard were fighting with each other. To the world, they appeared as perfectly in sync as ever, united in their desire to just get things done. But Magnus had known them for awhile, and he couldn’t miss the tightness in their tone, the way they snuck little jabs at each other when they thought no one else was looking. The thing about Bård was that he was a good person. He really was. But he was also impatient and passive-aggressive, and most importantly, a _little brother_. Therefore, he knew exactly what buttons to push, and just how to push them, to cause the maximum amount of harm.

And the thing about Vegard was that he had a lot of self-control. A lot. He had to, for the kind of temper he had on him. He hid it well - he’d die of mortification if the public ever suspected the kind of tantrums he could throw when he was well and truly rattled.

But looking at him, Magnus could tell he was on the verge of something _worse_. The constant stress and Bård’s needling were taking their toll on him, threatening to shatter the fragile shell of control he had; triggering something _worse_ than the outbursts or tantrums. 

Magnus made his way over to him. Vegard was standing near Camera 1, his entire body radiating tension.

“Vegard,” he began, putting on his best “slow-witted intern” voice. 

“ _What._ ”

“I think I’ve forgotten something in your office. Could you get it for me?”

“What?! What could you possibly have forgotten in there? Fucking moron. I’m not holding your hand. Just take my key.” He held out his keyring.

Magnus took it and examined it mournfully. “Which key is it?”

Vegard fixed him with a look of pure venom. “Are you fucking serious?” He snatched the keyring back out of Magnus’ hand and stomped inside. Magnus followed, feeling a swell of satisfaction.

Vegard cursed and swore under his breath the entire way up to the top floor. Magnus almost enjoyed it - Vegard could get quite creative with his insults when he wanted to be, even though he was flinging them at Magnus.

The elevator opened to the empty office. Vegard stomped down the hall to his office and unlocked it. “Well?” he snapped. 

Magnus stepped inside, looking around. “I don’t know…”

“Oh for _fuck’s sake!_ ” Vegard slammed his hands down on the desk. “Fucking _cunt!”_ He paused, shoulders practically quivering with tension, then he raised his arm and swept every paper off his desk. His computer hit the floor with a loud _clunk_ , but Vegard hadn’t even heard it. He tore the sheets that had been hanging on the whiteboard off, and threw them down with the mess on the floor. Magnus winced, but let him go on destroying his office, working out the rage that had built up and was threatening to consume him. Vegard wouldn’t remember this later; he wouldn’t even remember the incident, let along that Magnus was there. 

The destruction was winding down. The curses were coming out more like broken sobs, but he wasn’t done yet. Magnus deftly caught the stained, but thankfully empty coffee mug hurled in his direction before it could hit the floor.

Somehow, that simple act was enough to snap him out of it. Vegard stopped, shoulders heaving, as he became aware of his trashed office and the very large, very blue figure standing in the doorway. He let out a quiet moan.

“I did it again, didn’t I?” he asked in a very small voice.

Magnus nodded. “Yeah.”

“Did anyone see?” He gasped. “Did I…did I say anything? To anyone?” 

“No, no one saw anything. You’re fine.”

He ran a shaking hand through his hair. “I don’t…the last thing I remember is…you wanted my key for something…” realization dawned on his face and he looked away, swallowing hard. “Thanks,” he managed to choke out. “Did I…did I hurt you?” he asked, cringing.

Magnus just motioned at himself, as if asking _do you think you could possibly hurt me?_  

Vegard chuckled weakly, swiping a hand over his eyes. “Fuck. I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Magnus said. _It’s not your fault, you don’t mean to do it, you need help so bad but you’ll never ask for it…_

“It’s not okay.” He shook his head, looking around at the mess. “It’s not okay.I don’t know…I don’t know what happens, it’s like…a current and I get swept up in it.” He smiled ruefully. “I guess I just never learned to swim.”

Magnus shifted uncomfortably. This wasn’t his territory; this was Bård’s, and he felt like he was intruding. 

“I’ll… _shit…_ I’ll have to clean this up. Before anyone sees.” He looked around, trying to decide where to start. 

“You don’t have to do it now,” Magnus said, on a sudden burst of inspiration. “I’ll tell them it was me. I came in there looking for something and knocked everything over.”

Vegard paused, mouth open, wordlessly asking, _You would do that for me?_

Magnus just shrugged. _It’s my character._

Vegard nodded. “I…okay. Let’s go back outside. They’ve got to have fixed it all by now.”

“Are you ready?”

He paused again, looking around at the room, then nodded. “I’m ready.” 

Magnus opened the door and held it open as Vegard went out. Slipping comfortably back into character, they didn’t speak on the elevator ride down.

But at the entrance into the parking lot, still full of chaos, Vegard stopped and squared his shoulders. He looked up at Magnus, who raised his eyebrows. He nodded with a small smile. No longer caught in the current. 

 


End file.
